Digital content, such as content that includes text, images, and/or graphics, may be displayed on an electronic device in a variety of different layouts. For example, chapter headings may appear at different locations on different pages, text may be formatted in a variety of different font types and sizes, the text layout of a page that contains an image or graphic (e.g., a table) may differ from the text layout of a page that contains no images or graphics, and so forth.